The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree generally similar to the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) of which it is a sport. The May Grand is an important variety of commercially planted nectarine tree since its fruit is relatively early ripening, is of good size and symmetrical form, and has a substantially completely red skin coloration. There are other varieties of nectarines, such as the Aurelia, which bear fruit ripening even earlier than the fruit of the May Grand variety, but such very early ripening varieties, typically, are of small size and unsymmetrical form and have a coloration inferior to that of the May Grand. There is a period between the ripening of such very early ripening varieties and the ripening of the May Grand variety during which the fruit of no commercially well-known variety of nectarine tree is ready for harvest. Early ripening nectarines have, in general, a tendency to produce soft tips due to uneven ripening, such tips being easily damaged in shipping.
As with other fresh produce, the time of harvest of nectarines greatly influences the price they bring on the market. Generally, if a fruit ripens early, or otherwise ripens when other fruits of the same variety are not available, the higher the price if the fruit has other desirable characteristics. Three desirable characteristics in fresh fruits are large size; bright and attractive coloration; and symmetrical form. A fourth desirable characteristic is uniformity between fruits in size, coloration and form. As a result, most desirable varieties of nectarines are those which are, for their ripening season, of large size, attractive coloration, and globular form. It is evident, therefore, that a variety of nectarine tree which bears fruit having these characteristics and which ripens in the period between the ripening of the earliest ripening nectarine varieties and the ripening of the May Grand variety, would be highly desirable.